Aphrodicicous
Aphrodicicous is a villain, and a monster created by Aphrodite. It is a huge antagonist of the Omegaverse, and is the reason reality was remade. It is contained in the Chest of Aphrodicicous, and has been for thousands of years. Aphrodite first created the mirror as her way of punishing humans for being so vain. When looked inside by a human, it would show their darkest parts and manipulate the mind. However, at the time of it's creation, it could only manipulate regular humans, but it was all Aphrodite needed. However, she was mistaken when Jack took the Mirror for his own ends. Using his dark magic, he infused it with the mirror and created the darkest weapon in existence, next to the Apple of Discord. This caused Eris to once again grow resentful to Aphrodite. Eris also infused dark chaotic magic in Aphrodicicous, and Aphrodite no longer had control of the mirror. Because of it's unpredictable magic, Aphrodite could not do anything more to prevent it's havoc, and she created a chest to conceal it in. She created the chest so that it could only be opened by eight elemental keys, and she spread them far across the globe for no one to find. She was unready, though, for Eris's powers, and Eris manipulated the Privateers to recapture all eight keys and then relocate the Mirror. The young Ice Queen realized Eris's plot, and, as hard as she tried to stop the Privateers from opening the chest, she was pushed aside. This would cause the Ice Queen to later grow bitter to the Mirror Spirit. As they found the chest, the Witch Queen became influenced by Aphrodicicous's power. The Mirror Spirit caused her to open the chest unwillingly, and it copied Winni's power to remake reality to where it saw fit. Aphrodicicous, in the new reality, caused all past memories to be forgotten in human minds. It was unable to wipe the memories of Jack, Fate, Daydreamer, Eris, Aphrodite and the newly powered Ice Queen, since they defied it's power. Everyone else played out it's parts, and was close to ruling the world had Fate not trapped it back in it's chest. This time, Fate sent the keys to the corners of the universe, going to fix Aphrodite's problem for all. However, forever did not last as long, and the Witch Queen came upon the chest once more. However, because of her memories being wiped, she did not know how powerful the chest was, and traded it to the Ice Queen, who was vengeful for the wrongs set upon her. She was determined to use the Mirror to remake reality once more so she and her son, Hezekiah Frost, could live peacefully. Fate, being the record keeper of all time, knew Norla would do so, and she made sure the keys would be kept away from her. Instead of putting them in a set place, she gave them to set members of the old Privateers, keeping Norla on a wild goose chase. With the help of the Triad teams, Ice Queen would be kept from the keys, and Aphrodicicous contained once more. Due to it's connection to Aphrodite, Harper has had struggles fighting against the influence of the Mirror. The Mirror has been sought after by many villains for their own ends, such as Queen Ravennia, Jack, Fear Queen, Electra, and the Queen of Hearts.